Security cameras, such as pan/tilt/zoom (“PTZ”) video cameras, are an integral part of security solutions for protecting people, premises, and reducing risk. Within a premises or building, business owners install PTZ cameras at egress points, at the point of sale, and in other locations that require monitoring and tracking of people, goods and services. Another common application is at casinos. The PTZ video cameras are used to monitor employees and players.
PTZ cameras typically include a base region or portion that mounts to a surface such as a wall or ceiling or mounting bracket within the premises. PTZ cameras also mount in a recessed fashion within ceilings similar to recessed lighting. The base of the PTZ cameras typically includes the majority of non-moving components such as electronics and motors for powering and controlling the camera, network and video interfaces, and cooling fans for thermal considerations.
The PTZ cameras also typically include a head with a panning portion that turns left and right with respect to the base region, and a tilting portion that rotates up and down with respect to the base region. The cameras' optical components are typically housed within the tilting portion.
Manufacturers of PTZ cameras offer different options that enhance the capabilities and utility of the cameras. The manufacturers require that the customer order some of the options at the time of purchase, and not as an “add-on” option or accessory after purchase and delivery of the PTZ camera. This is because these options require the manufacturers to design and assemble the PTZ cameras and the options in a specific fashion, requiring quality controls and procedures that only the manufacturers provide. The manufacturers require these controls to assure proper operation of the cameras, to address safety and design concerns, and to maintain warranty status.
One of the options that customers purchase is a dome or bubble that covers the cameras. Bubbles not only provide extra protection of the cameras and lenses, but also conceal the visual behavior of the moving portions of the cameras, and the presence of the camera itself within a room.
Bubbles for interior PTZ cameras are important in establishments such as casinos. Security personnel at casinos seek to minimize awareness of the cameras by their patrons. Bubbles with a dark or “smoked” appearance also conceal the otherwise visible panning and tilting operations of the cameras, which prevents patrons from seeing the direction the cameras are pointing.